Software applications that run on desktop computers often utilize dropdown menus for displaying complex lists of items to a user. A dropdown menu allows the user to choose one value from the list. However, when running a desktop software application on a mobile device, such as a tablet or a smart phone, the mobile device's display screen (e.g., a touchscreen) may not be large enough to properly display a dropdown menu without interfering with the software application. For example, a conventional dropdown menu or a nested menu (e.g., list items which themselves contain new dropdown menus) being displayed on a mobile device may be difficult or impossible to scroll through or may clutter the screen to a point that the application is not useable.
Using conventional methods, the implementation of a desktop application on a mobile device requires a reduction in user interface elements such as dropdown menus as well as concealing information in general. While desktop applications often have complex menu structures, because of the available space on a desktop display screen, mobile applications typically hide as much information as possible and only provide details on demand. Therefore, a way to provide a more complex set of functionality on a mobile device, while leaving the mobile screen clean and intuitive, is desirable.